Tempest
by Nuuhtella
Summary: [8/1,000] - A series of 1,000 one-shots with a mix and match of different types of stories. Mainly HP but crossovers may be included. Written for the If You Dare Challenge on the HPFC forum. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*
1. An Interesting Secret (Blaise,Snape)

Title - An Interesting Secret  
Summary - Blaise has been given a letter to deliver, I wonder what is in it.  
Characters - Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow.

Challenges

Ice Cream Factory Challenge (HPFC) - 30. Coffee & 58\. Praline aka Severus Snape & Blaise Zabini

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 1. Glaciers

HPFC Royalty Competition - 100-500w & Prompt 7. "This had better be important."

Greek Mythology Category Competition - 6. Demeter: Write about a Slytherin.

 **Word Count:** 334

* * *

An Interesting Secret

* * *

The lamps flickered against the stone wall, dimly lighting the dark hallway. Blaise Zabini was making his way towards the headmaster's office, a scroll of parchment held tightly in his hand. He gave the stone gargoyle the password _lilium_ and walked up the revolving staircase. Raised voices could be heard through the wooden door though he knocked regardless. The voices stopped abruptly and the door was flung open with such force that Blaise almost fell backwards. In front of him stood the livid form of Alecto Carrow, her nose almost touching this.

"This had better be important, _boy_ ," she hissed.

Blaise held his ground. "I have a letter for the headmaster," he replied, a little coolly.

"Come in, Blaise," Professor Severus Snape called from behind.

Alecto moved aside to let him pass though Blaise could feel her eyes staring daggers into his back. Beside the window stood her brother, Amycus, who was also seething with anger. Blaise handed Professor Snape the seemingly unopened scroll and watched as his eyes travelled down the parchment. As he read on Snape's eyes became darker and darker. With a flick of his wrist he threw the parchment into the fire, picked up a quill and composed his own short letter. Sealing it with wax he handed it to Blaise. Snape looked up at Blaise, his eyes as cold as glaciers.

"Send this at once," Snape snapped. Blaise turned on his heel and was almost out of the door. "And Blaise?" Snape called. Blaise turned obligingly. "Do not read that letter under _any_ circumstances."

"Of course not."

Blaise walked back towards the Owlery with haste but, instead of going straight there, he took a detour to a nearby empty classroom. Blaise opened the scroll and scanned over the content. He resealed it and sprinted up to the Owlery, tied it to the leg of the nearest bird, and watched as it retreated into the distance. _Well well,_ he thought to himself. _That certainly is an interesting turn of events._


	2. The Charming Acquaintance (Tom,Minerva)

Title - The Charming Acquaintance  
Summary - Be wary, in both lust _and_ love. That is the moral of this story.  
Characters - Minerva McGonagall, Tom Riddle Jr., Elphinstone Urquart, Hepzibah Smith.  
Ships - Tom/Minerva

Challenges

Ten Different Pairings Challenge (HPFC) - Tom/Minerva

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 2. Vague Misery

Greek Mythology Category Challenge (HPFC) - 11. Sirens: Write about temptation. (Creatures)

 **Word Count:** 1,452

* * *

The Charming Acquaintance

* * *

The year was 1955. It was a bitter winter's night, the twenty-fourth of December to be exact. All over London people were celebrating the wondrous Christmas Eve, muggles and wizards alike. On one quiet street, amongst houses of muggle families enjoying a toasty evening beside the fireplace and attempting to wrangle their small children into their beds, one such party was just beginning. This party, however, was taking place in a rather odd house. True it did look almost identical to the townhouses that stood either side of it, but that was not what was odd about it. The odd thing about _this_ house was that it was invisible to most people passing. Not to say because it was hidden in a small cul-de-sac, not at all. This house stood in the heart of Chelsea. No. It was hidden because the wizarding family who lived there for the past century had enchanted it so. On this particular night a party to rival all parties was taking place and one young witch in particular was in attendance.

Minerva McGonagall was enjoying the merriment with great vigour. She was a tall, beautiful woman with deep green eyes and long, black hair. On that night it was pulled back from her face and pinned in an elegant up-do. She wore a floor-length dress of emerald green which complimented her eyes extremely well. The party at which she was in attendance was being hosted by her boss, Elphinstone Urquart. Although she was not very fond of her job Minerva liked him very much and found him an easy man to work with. Only she and two others from the office had been invited, mostly the party consisted of other high-ranking ministry officials as well as a few people she could only assume were his personal friends. A string quartet were providing music as house-elves carries around plates of food and trays of drinks for the guests to take at their leisure.

The two work colleagues whom Minerva was talking too went to go and dance. They half-heartedly invited her to join them but she declined, preferring not to intrude upon the couple, and Minerva noticed that the woman in question was rather relieved. Minerva stood alone on the edge of the room sipping at a glass of red wine. She was enjoying the moment alone, not being forced to make small talk. It was a truly wonderful party and it felt nice to just enjoy the merriment carrying on around her. Minerva had a mouthful of wine when he appeared next to her. It wasn't until he spoke that she realised he was there.

"Are you not one for dancing?" a polite voice in her ear asked.

She looked around to find a most handsome man looking down at her. The man was tall with shoulder-length dark hair and highly-set, prominent cheekbones. In fact Minerva found herself extremely attracted to this strange man – something that had only ever happened once before in her entire life. He was looking at her with a rather intent expression, a smile to rival all smiles playing on his lips. Minerva then realised that she had not answered him yet and he must think her such a fool. She gulped down her mouthful of wine in one.

"Oh no, I am. I just did not have a partner," she said.

The man held out his hand. "May I?" She took it immediately. He led her out to the other dancers and they began to waltz gracefully around the room. "My name is Tom, Tom Riddle." He paused for a moment. "And you are?"

"Minerva." She replied. "McGonagall, that is."

"Very nice to make your acquaintance, Minerva McGonagall," said Tom making Minerva blush.

"And you."

"So, how do you know our host?"

"I work with him at the Ministry."

"Ah, I see."

"And you?"

"We were introduced a few years ago by a mutual acquaintance."

"Who might that be?"

Tom arched one eyebrow at her question. "Horace Slughorn."

"Professor Slughorn? The Potions master?"

"Yes, I gather you were taught by him as well?"

"I was. He was a rather interesting teacher."

They both laughed. "I suppose he is a rather interesting man."

"Of course," said Minerva, smiling. "I had no idea that Elphinstone knew Slughorn. I wonder why he is not in attendance tonight."

"Most likely throwing a party of his own, no doubt," said Tom with a smirk.

"That seems about right."

The two of them danced in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts but not taking their eyes from each other. Minerva could feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers and she found that she _liked_ it. In fact she had found her thoughts wandering to the idea of his lips pressed against her lips, her neck, her- No, she mustn't think of it. Honestly she wasn't sure what was the matter with herself or even why she would feel this way. She didn't think that she _could_. For one thing she hardly knew this man and, for another, she was still in love with someone else. Then again, nothing could ever come of that she knew very well. Tom's gaze was so intense and did not so much as falter the entire night. In fact Minerva was sure that she had a permanent blush because of the temptation he presented. After a while they went to get a drink and Minerva found that, alongside his good looks, he was also extremely charming. Two men dressed in dark travelling cloaks came over to the two of them and Tom gave them a small nod.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go," Tom announced.

"So soon?"

He smirked. "Yes. It was a joy to make your acquaintance tonight, Minerva." Tom delicately kissed her hand.

"Thank you, for the dance and your company."

"You are most welcome." He paused. "May I write to you?"

Minerva beamed. "Of course!"

"Well then, that settles that. Goodnight."

He smiled at her one last time before departing into the night.

~P~

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _Your last letter was a treasure to read. I'm glad that you are enjoying London though less-so that your job is not sufficiently fulfilling. In fact it highlighted another thing that we both have in common; a desire to return to our nation's prestigious school. Perhaps we could meet when you next have the chance._

 _Tom_

 _Dear Tom,_

 _How charming you are! In fact I suppose the reason that Miss Hepzibah is so fond of you is because you beguile her as you do all women. The poor woman didn't have a chance. With that in mind do try not to be unkind. You know I am still shocked that somebody as pleasant as you would work in a place like_ Borgin & Burke's. _There is still a chance that I could put a word in for you with Elphinstone if you were to apply for the vacancy._

 _Your Minerva_

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _Do not fret. I have no other correspondence I enjoy as much as you. Last time we met we talked of the Minister. Have your views changed regarding the latest news which the_ Prophet _reported? I had been saddened that our conversation had ended so abruptly and I wondered whether you could continue to explain about the difficulties your office is having at the moment._

 _Tom_

 _Dear Tom,_

 _I have done it! I have left my job at the Ministry. Next month I shall be starting my job as a Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I do hope that you will find the time to visit me._

 _Your Minerva_

 _Tom,_

 _I haven't heard from you in a while and I have been hearing some frightful rumours! Please tell me that it isn't true. Please tell me that you aren't all they say. Please._

 _M_

 _Tom,_

 _It has been one year and I still haven't heard from you. Yet I have heard all about you. At first I had found it hard to believe but now I know better. Goodbye Tom. For good._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

~P~

It had been a long time since Minerva McGonagall had set eyes on the man she had met that fateful Christmas Eve night. Fourteen full years in fact. Yet she still thought of him often. However, those thoughts were no longer admiring, no longer lustful, no longer longing. No. She would not even think his name – chosen or otherwise. Yet war was coming and she may have to face him again before long. Would she be ready to when the time came? As to that she did not know. Minerva was determined on only one thing. She would fight regardless.


	3. Moonstruck (Sirius,Remus)

Title - Moonstruck  
Summary - Cute little fluffy drabble.  
Characters - Sirius Black & Remus Lupin.

Challenges

Battleships (HPFC) - Sirius/Remus [1D]

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 3. Moonstruck

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 28. Alke: Write about a Gryffindor. (Immortals)

 **Word Count:** 127

* * *

Moonstruck

* * *

The two of them were lying entangled in a mess of white sheets. He looked down at the beautiful man lying asleep next to him. He was mesmerising to look at. _Just_ look although it was extremely tempting to reach out a hand and caress that lovely face. Rays of morning sunlight shone over them. It made his bed companion seem like a fallen angel. In fact he never wanted to tear his gaze away from something _so s_ tunning ever again.

"Sirius, stop watching me sleep," said a muffled voice.

"I can't help it, Remus. I am utterly moonstruck," said Sirius.

Remus looked up at him with a grin that lit up his face. "Moonstruck? Really?"

Sirius leant down and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, really."


	4. Reality Bites (Sirius,Marlene)

Title - Reality Bites  
Summary - Marlene is thinking about a special someone.  
Characters - Sirius Black, Marlene Mckinnon, Lily Evans.

Challenges

Battleships (HPFC) - Sirius/Marlene [1A]

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - Reality Bites

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 6. Hecatoncheires: Write a drabble of exactly 100 words. No more, no less, no exceptions. (Creatures)

 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

Reality Bites

* * *

His long, luxurious, black hair.

His endless dark eyes.

His sly tempting smile.

His strong and supple body.

Such beauty within just one creature was a pleasure for her to behold.

Often she would imagine him kissing her lips. Kissing her neck. Kissing her…

His body wrapped around hers. That was what she desired.

If only he felt the same.

If only.

But he never would.

She knew that well enough.

Reality bites.

"Marlene! what are you thinking about anyway?" asked Lily Evans.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you just spent the entire time staring at Sirius Black!"

Marlene blushed. _Oh no!_


	5. Fun Love (Teddy,Victoire)

Title - Fun Love  
Summary - Funny little drabble about the Potter-Weasley clan & the budding romance between Victoire Weasley & Teddy Lupin.  
Characters - Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin, George Weasley, James Potter Jr., Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley.

Challenges

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 5. That is enough

Battleships (HPFC) - Teddy/Victoire [3C]

Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge (HPFC) - Victoire Weasley & Prompt #1: Afraid

Ice Cream Factory Challenge (HPFC) - 26. White Chocolate & 54\. Walnut aka Victoire Weasley & George Weasley

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge (HPFC) - Beater's Bat: A character using a Beater's Bat to attack another character. (scenario)

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 12. Hestia: Write a family fic. (Immortals)

 **Word Count:** 390

* * *

Fun Love

* * *

Victoire Weasley was happy. She was in love. The best place to be. Therefore it comes as no surprise that she found it a moment wasted when she was not snogging her boyfriend, Teddy Lupin. Fortunately at that moment she _was_ snogging him. And it was glorious.

"Oi!" A voice behind them called. They reluctantly broke apart to see her uncle George flying towards them. "We're playing a game here, save it for later."

George winked at them both as Victoire rolled her eyes and Teddy grinned.

"Laters baby," he said.

Giving her one last peck on the lips Teddy flew off to re-join the game. Victoire was annoyed but not for very long as the next time he flew by Teddy began snogging her once again. She heard a thud and Teddy pulled away with a grunt. A beater's bat fell to the ground next to them after it had hit Teddy square in the back. George was flying nonchalantly by as the rest of the family were doubled over from laughter. Teddy grinned, grabbed his own beater's bat and lunged for George. Quick as a fiddle George summoned his bat and the two began to duel.

Everybody was laughing at their stupidity, including Victoire. Soon the two got rid of their bats and just began to play fight, ending up rolling around on the ground. It was then that her cousin, James Potter, yelled 'bundle!' and jumped on top of them followed closely by everyone else.

"That is enough!" A cross voice shouted across the garden.

They all looked up with difficulty and saw her grandmother, Molly Weasley, standing there with her hands on her hips. She was closely followed by her mother, Fleur Weasley, and her aunt, Hermione Granger, who looked as though they were trying not to laugh.

"Dinner is ready, get inside!" said grandmamma rather sternly.

Everybody stood up as quickly as possible, attempting to look solemn. Only her uncles looked genuinely afraid of her wrath. They all walked past one by one, muttering apologies as they went. The group turned around as grandmamma glared at the last person in line. He looked up with a sheepish expression upon his face.

"Sorry, Molly dear," said her grandfather, Arthur Weasley.

Teddy caught Victoire's eye and the two of them burst out laughing. Their family was perfect.


	6. Time to Say Goodbye (Aragog, Mosag)

Title - Time to Say Goodbye  
Summary - A wife mourning her husband's death.  
Characters - Aragog, Mosag, Rubeus Hagrid.

Challenges

Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge (HPFC) - Aragog & 40\. Funeral

The Forgotten Characters Challenge (HPFC) - 4. Aragog

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 6. Warmongering

HPFC Royalty Competition - 500-1,000w & Prompt 6. Pattern

Halloween/October Drabble Challenge (HPFC) - 66. Decaying

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 8. Hades: Write about death. (Immortals)

 **Word Count:** 527

* * *

Time to Say Goodbye

* * *

She sat next to her husband's enormous form, comforting him in his last moments of death. They had been together for almost fifty years and if life had been fair they would have enjoyed many more years together. When they found out that he had contracted the sickness she could have just died from grief. However, she had her children to think of and he reminded her of that. The children were sad but not as sad as she. They had resented their father not allowing them to feast on flesh when they wanted to. Especially the sweet taste of human flesh.

"My darling," he sighed. "It is time."

She blinked away her tears. "I know."

"Just promise me…."

"What?"

"Don't harm Hagrid. Tell him- tell him goodbye, and thank-you."

Mosag hesitated. She had never been fond of the large human her husband felt grateful to. However these might be his last moments and she did not want her husband to die unhappy.

"Of course, my love," she purred.

After one final breath Aragog's eyes closed for the last time. The family mourned, as was tradition, though also began preparations for the feast the next night. Mosag did not help and merely sat by her husband's decaying form as her children continued on with their work. A rustling sound beyond their encampment alerted Mosag to the presence of another creature. She knew who it was before he appeared. As soon as he entered the clearing the large human dropped to his knees in despair.

"No!" he cried. "Aragog, no!"

He rushed over and planted his face against Aragog's rigid body. Mosag saw that the large human was sobbing so hard that he could not control the movements of his own body. This was the first time she had ever felt anything pleasant towards the man her husband had loved so much. For some reason his grief touched her, perhaps he was the only other creature on this earth that had loved her husband as much as she had. Finally he calmed himself and stepped away from the body. Mosag noticed that some of her children were tensely watching, hoping that she would give her permission to devour him. Hagrid looked up at her.

"Shall I start diggin' then?" he asked.

"Digging?" Mosag repeated. "Why?"

"To bury 'im o' course."

"Bury him? We do not bury our dead. We eat them."

"Wha'?" the human looked horrified. "You can't do tha', I won' let ya."

"Let me? LET ME! I shall do what I like with my _own_ husband and you cannot stop me."

"Yes I can!"

With that Hagrid seized her husband's lifeless corpse and began to move towards the opening in the trees.

"Stop! You humans are all the same. It's always the same _pattern."_ She spat. _"_ You don't respect anyone's traditions other than your own."

"He needs a proper funeral!"

"This is what he wanted! He wants his children to feast. If you do this it will be an act of warmongering that we shall not forgive."

"Fine!"

Hagrid began to run and disappeared into the trees. Mosag narrowed her eyes.

"Stop him. At any cost."


	7. Mine (Draco,Luna & Daphne,Luna)

Title - Mine  
Summary - She should be mine - but who is talking?  
Characters - Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy

Challenges

Battleships (HPFC) - Draco/Luna [5A]

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 7. Green with Envy

The Ten Pairings Challenge v2 (HPFC) - Daphne/Luna

Minor Characters Boot Camp Challenge (HPFC) - Daphne Greengrass & 48\. Kiss

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 38. Echo: Write about unrequited love. (Immortals)

 **Word Count:** 137

* * *

There he was with his silky blonde hair and his deep grey eyes.

Why on earth was he with _her._

She had long, dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

Radish earrings hung from her ears and she had donned a necklace of butterbeer corks around her neck.

Again, why was he with _her._

They were completely wrong for one another.

Whenever I see the two of them touch bile rises up in my throat.

Here I stand.

Beautiful and yet unwanted.

I watch them from across the courtyard.

He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

That should be my kiss.

Mine.

I stand up and walk away.

This is so unnatural.

Some may say that I am envious

I, Daphne Greengrass, green with envy?

Preposterous.

She is his.

But she should be _mine._


	8. Family (Severus,Marlene,Lily)

Title - Family  
Summary - Three lovers give gifts before they leave Hogwarts for the holidays.  
Characters - Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon, & Lily Evans  
Ships - Severus/Marlene/Lily

Challenges

Hannukahntest Competition (HPFC) - Prompt 1. Lakte: A potato pancake cooked in oil and dipped in sweet apple sauce - Write about the greasy potion master, Severus Snape, having something sweet done for him.

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 8. Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge (HPFC) - Marlene McKinnon & 50\. Bruise

Ten Different Pairings Challenge (HPFC) - Severus/Marlene/Lily

Fifty Shades of NOTPs Challenge (HPFC) - Shade Two: Severus/Marlene/Lily - _Three-way, or polyamorous, ships are not my personal cup of tea. I think it's because I'm not polygamous myself and so I cannot get into the correct mindset to write them. However I do support the polygamous community wholeheartedly and hope that I have written a realistic polyamorous relationship. Also I am a die hard Lily/James & Sirius/Marlene shipper which is probably where my aversion to this ship comes in. Overall it was a fun fic to write and I actually found the three of them to make a good couple - or whatever the equivalent to a three-way couple is. I think now, after writing this, I do actually really like this ship. I don't think I could bring myself to ship them in canon but in AU it might be fun._

 **Word Count:** 1,998

* * *

Family

* * *

Home. A word most people delighted in but which he, Severus Snape, dreaded the thought of. Home to most people was nice and warm and loving. To him it was cold and uninviting. His parents constantly fought which is an environment children did not often thrive in. Fortunately for the past four years Severus had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a boarding school for the magical teenagers of the United Kingdom. He had just entered his seventh year – the _most_ important year of his life. School was the only place he felt truly at home, as odd as it was for a teenage boy to admit. Unfortunately for him the Christmas Holidays were just around the corner and after three glorious home-free months he would once again be spending the holidays in the house he despised.

It was the day before the train to London was due to depart and Severus was in the most secluded area of the castle. He was not alone, accompanied by his two lovers – Lily Potter and Marlene McKinnon. Lily was a beautiful red-head with bright green eyes and Marlene was nothing less than a blonde bombshell. With Severus' greasy black hair and large, pointed nose it was often remarked how astonishing their relationship was. The three were lying naked under some sheets and blankets in an empty room deep in the dungeons. Severus had conjured a fire to keep them warm as the three spent their last evening together before they were separated for three weeks. Lily and Marlene had brought food from the kitchens and the three had enjoyed a feast as they had enjoyed one another. Now they were laying back, Severus in-between the two with one arm around each. Lily had laid her head upon his chest while Marlene favoured the crook of his elbow.

"I don't want to spend Christmas without the two of you," Lily murmured.

"Neither do I, my loves," said Severus.

"Me too – though once again I don't celebrate Christmas I-" Marlene began.

"We know. You celebrate Hanukkah," said Lily with a grin.

Marlene nudged Lily as Severus laughed. "Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Alright."

Marlene pounced on top of Lily so that she was straddling her. Lily began to giggle and pulled Marlene towards her. Their lips met and the two began to passionately kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies most intimate places.

"Hey!" Severus exclaimed. "No fair if I don't get to join in."

The two grinned at him. "Alright," said Lily. "Come here."

"Actually," said Marlene. "Before we get back to the good stuff let's do presents or we'll forget."

"Fine with me."

"Ugh, okay," said Severus. "But let's make it quick. I want a proper goodbye before I head back to hell."

Both girls smiled understandingly at him. They knew the unpleasantness of his household and often wished that there was something they could do.

"Alright, let's do you two first," said Lily.

She handed each of them a brightly wrapped present. His was red and green while Marlene's was blue and purple. Severus shook his before slowly peeling the paper away. Marlene had already ripped hers open to find a small red velvet box with a beautiful onyx ring nestled within the satin interior.

"Wow... it's- it's beautiful. Thank you, gorgeouses," said Marlene.

"You're welcome, baby," said Lily brightly. "Sev! Hurry up! We're not going to save the paper."

Severus grinned as Marlene laughed at the joke, admiring the beautiful ring now on her finger. He pulled off the rest of the paper and placed it to the side. In his hands was now a small, dark, wooden box with his initials printed in golden letters at the bottom right-hand corner. He looked at Lily who was sitting expectantly beside him, her face glowing with excitement. With one hand he lifted the lid and his jaw immediately dropped.

"Do you like it? Do you?" asked Lily.

Slowly he pulled the beautiful object from the box. Severus heard Marlene giggle as she caught sight of his face. It was the most beautiful silver pocket watch he had ever seen. Over the summer his father had smashed the one he had received the year before on his seventeenth birthday. At the time Severus had been devastated and still was over the loss of such a precious gift. Tears filled his eyes.

"Read the back!"

He turned it over on the back to see the most sweet engraving: _Sev, always remember that you are the love of our lives x._ Unable to hold the tears back any longer they began to pour down his face. Lily and Marlene laughed and made aweing noises, pulling him into their arms. It was nice to feel their comfort and he loved them all the more for it.

"Thank you both so much. It's amazing. Truly, truly amazing."

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie," said Lily as Marlene nodded.

They both hugged him tightly for a few moments. It was then that Marlene pulled away and covered herself with one of the blankets. She ran out of the room as Lily looked expectantly after her. Severus smiled knowingly but before Lily had the chance to ask Marlene was back carrying a sizable present with a gigantic golden bow perched on the top.

"Okay now it's your turn," said Marlene. "I like to give this in the spirit of Hanukkah and Sev will give it in the spirit of Christmas."

She grinned at the two of them and pulled the huge present towards her. In what seemed like half a second she had torn the ribbon off and had begun to rip the paper away. Severus and Marlene laughed at her urgency. Underneath the paper was an unremarkable cardboard box. Lily looked expectantly at the two of them but neither gave anything away. Then a small yowling reached their ears. Lily's head snapped up and the biggest smile was on her face. She pulled open the lid and a squeal of joy passed through her lips. In the next instant she had pulled the small tabby kitten into her arms and tears were streaming down her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she choked.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Marlene.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"That's alright," said Severus as Marlene laughed. "We can decide later. For now she can just be tabby."

"My little tabby. My little, beautiful tabby."

She clutched the little kitten close to her chest as the other two smiled at her.

"Now that the main presents are done I actually have a small gift for each of you. To get you into the spirit of Hanukkah," said Marlene.

Severus laughed. "Oh, Mar. This is so totally you."

"Thank you."

She handed each of them a medium, rather light box. Severus tore off the golden paper and opened the cardboard box beneath. Inside was a delicate, golden candle holder with eight white candles and one red. He looked up and saw Lily holding the exact same thing.

"It's a Menorah!"

"It's beautiful," said Lily.

"Yeah, thanks Mar," said Severus.

"On December twenty-fourth you light one candle and then each day you light another, until January first which is the last night of Hanukkah," Marlene explained.

"But there are nine candles?"

"You use the red one - the middle candle - to light the others."

"This is so cool, Mar!" said Lily as she stroked tabby.

"Yeah it really is. Though I'll have to hide it from my dad," said Severus sadly.

"Remember to put it in your window though when you light it," said Marlene.

"Will do."

"Well," Lily began as she put a sleeping tabby back in the box, wrapped in a soft blanket. "Now the gifts are out of the way I suggest we get back to saying a proper goodbye."

"You read my mind, Lils," said Marlene.

Severus grinned as the two girls giggled and the three of them fell into a beautiful ecstasy.

~P~

New Year's Day had finally arrived and Severus was glad that he only had six days left until he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express once again. Shouting from below made him sigh but it seemed to stop as quickly as it started. Severus had heard nothing but shouting during his stay at home and his father seemed to be drunker than usual. Half an hour later his mother called up the stairs to him that it was time for dinner. Reluctantly Severus got up and slowly made his way to the dining room, every step feeling like a chore. When he entered the room he saw his mother and father facing each other at opposite ends of the table. His father was on what was probably his sixth beer and his mother had a large glass of red-wine in her hand. Severus sat down in silence.

"About time," his mother snapped.

His father burped. "Start the grace, Severus. Don't want to be waiting for you all night."

Severus gritted his teeth but did as his father instructed, not wanting to cause a fight. When he had finished the family began to eat instantaneously. His parents began to converse about something but Severus chose to tune them out. It was when the fist came down on the table that Severus came out of his isolated thoughts. He looked up to see his father's angry gaze.

"I'm sorry, are we disturbing you?" Tobias asked.

"No," said Severus.

"Don't take that tone with your father!" said Eileen.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"That's just not good enough," Tobias growled. "Never bite the hand that feeds you. That's what I've always taught you."

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his dinner. He felt a sharp slap across his cheek and looked up in shock to see the furious face of his mother in front of him.

"Never do that again. Do you hear me?"

"Eileen…" his father began.

"What?"

"He was in the wrong but you've taken this too far now," said Tobias.

"Me! Me! What about him?"

"Severus, go upstairs."

Not waiting to be told twice Severus hurried back up to his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He placed on hand on his cheek. Although he doubted that it would bruise on the outside he was sure that the bruise it caused to his heart would never heal. Neither of his parents had ever struck him before. Shouted, yes, but hit? Most definitely not. Tears spilled over and Severus began to cry earnestly, feeling exceptionally alone. The shouting from downstairs just got louder and so he strode over to his bed and place the pillow on top of his face, wanting to block it out. It was then that he heard a small tapping on the window. Quickly he got up and let the floating barn-owl in. Tied to its leg were a small parcel and a letter. He ripped open the envelope and began to read:

 _Severus,  
We know that spending any prolonged period of time with your parents is hard for you. Despite not being able to help loving them family is not always a wonderful thing. As it is the last day of Hanukkah Lils and I decided to send you a little something to let you know that we are thinking of you.  
Have a merry Hanukkah and a joyous New Year!  
All our love,  
M & L x_

He picked up the small parcel and ripped it open. Out fell a small, silver picture frame and in it was a picture they had taken during their last Hogsmeade visit. It was a happy day. The three of them sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking their Butterbeers, laughing and joking. A stray tear ran down his cheek but this time it was from happiness. The truth was that he had a family. They may not be blood but they were the only two he would ever need.


	9. Never Again (Alecto,Fenrir)

Title - Never Again  
Summary - A secret affair. Can the two overcome the bigotry they will face?  
Characters - Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus Lestrange, & Narcissa Malfoy.  
Ships - Alecto/Fenrir & Rodolphus/Narcissa

Challenges

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 9. Blankly

HPFC Royalty Competition - 1,500w+ & Prompt 10. Rodolphus/Narcissa

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge (HPFC) - (1) Lacewing Flies: Rodolphus/Narcissa (pairing); (2) China Teacup and Saucer: Human/Part-Human Romance - Werewolf (scenario); (3) English Breakfast Tea: Secret Relationship (scenario)

Fifty Shades Of NOTPs Challenge (HPFC) - Shade 1: Alecto/Fenrir - _I had never heard of this ship before and my initial reaction to it was indifferent. I do not really dwell on ships that are not for me. However, the longer I thought about it the more I thought it was rather a good idea. I still am not sure whether or not I do like this ship but I did enjoy writing it and do think that it is rather sweet._

Harry Potter Secret Santa! (HPFC) - For **Coding Gengar** , sorry that it is late and Merry Christmas!

 **Word Count:** 1,581

* * *

Never Again

* * *

Mistletoe hung discreetly above the two lovers heads. They were in the great house's library, they had snuck away in order to obtain just a few moments of privacy. She wore a high-necked dress of the deepest purple velvet. It clung to her form in the most flattering way and shimmered under the dim lights. He wore a set of grey dress robes which, unlike his usual attire, were neither patched nor frayed with a ruffled white shirt and a small, golden pocket watch adorning it. She was a full head taller than him and gazed into his eyes with what looked like a seductive expression. He looked at her with open adoration; his body had instinctively leant towards her alluring form. Her face was not a beautiful one, her eyes were too small and her mouth too large with hair that was a dull copper colour. However, there was no denying from the expression on the man's face that, to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His looks were vastly different. Clearly he had once been handsome but his skin now was so marred it looked as though his cheeks had been part-boiled. Scars adorned every visible part of his skin, including his neck which was partially covered by the long pony-tail of sandy blond hair which rand down his back. The man reached up and gently stroked the woman's cheek who then placed hers over the top of his.

"Mmmm not yet, my love," she purred. Or what sounded like an attempt at sultry with what could only be construed as a raspy voice.

"When?"

"Soon, Fenrir. Very soon."

"And we can finally be together?" he asked desperately.

"Of course, my love."

"Oh Alecto, I do love you so."

"I know."

Fenrir looked up, causing Alecto to follow his gaze. "Look," he murmured. "Mistletoe."

"Well then," said Alecto, smiling. "I suppose tradition deserves a kiss."

It was then that Alecto bent her head and kissed Fenrir with such vigour that, for a moment, he almost lost his balance. Quickly recovering himself Fenrir pulled Alecto's body closer to his own and returned the kiss so passionately that several of the moving portraits of the room blushed and a few made small exclamations of surprise. There was a loud bang as the door was flung open with force and Alecto jumped backwards away from Fenrir. The two of them looked over to see a giggling Narcissa Malfoy pulling her brother-in-law, Rodolphus Lestrange, into the room. He had one hand place upon her slim waist which he quickly retracted as soon as he caught sight of Fenrir and Alecto.

"My, my," said Rodolphus. "What have we got here?"

"None of your business," Fenrir snarled.

"Actually I think you'll find that it is," Narcissa said coolly. "What on earth do you _think_ you are doing sneaking around my home like you own it?"

"Really, Narcissa? You wish to use the word sneaking and lecture us when the two of you are clearly doing some uh- _sneaking_ of your own."

Narcissa paled whereas Rodolphus let out a loud bark-like laugh. "'Us' is it?" said Rodolphus. "Alecto you are being rather uncharacteristically quiet. Are you a part of this 'us' Fenrir speaks so passionately about?"

"What are you insinuating?" Fenrir yelled.

"Why, that she is ashamed of you, of course. I mean who wouldn't be… _mutt_."

Fenrir began to shake with anger. "We don't have to take this. Come on, Alecto. We'll find somewhere else to go."

He held out his hand to her but she did not take it in her own. It was then, for the first time during the entire interaction, that he actually looked at her. A strange expression had settled upon her face. Fenrir looked imploringly at her but Alecto merely stared blankly back at him, as though they had not been kissing a few moments before. Dejectedly he lowered his arm. Rodolphus laughed his barky laugh once again.

"No, don't worry. _We'll_ find somewhere else to go. This room has too much of a _wet dog_ smell now."

Rodolphus attempted to pull Narcissa through the door but she resisted. "But what if they tell somebody?"

"They won't," Rodolphus sneered. "Trust me."

With that Narcissa allowed herself to be pulled from the room and they heard another small giggle before the door closed behind them. Fenrir turned to Alecto who still had the blank expression plastered over her face. In contrast Fenrir looked distraught. He took a step towards her but stopped himself before taking another. Finally Alecto met his gaze, unfazed.

"Why?" asked Fenrir, his voice cracking.

"Why what?" asked Alecto condescendingly.

"How could you just stand there? In complete silence. How could you not defend me, defend us!"

"You really expected me to defend a half-breed?"

Pain flashed across Fenrir's face. "What?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I mean honestly. You didn't think that this was anything more than a bit of fun for me?"

"I thought that you loved me…."

"Loved you?" Alecto cackled. "Don't be so ridiculous! As if I could ever be seen with - let alone _love_ \- a _mutt_ like you."

Alecto unexpectedly pressed her lips to Fenrir's. As she pulled away Fenrir thought he saw a glimpse of something like regret in her eyes. Then she threw back her head and laughed before running her hand over his chest as she strode towards the door.

"Don't play the fool, Fenrir. It doesn't suit you."

The door snapped shut behind her and Fenrir found himself alone once again. He realised that a wetness had accumulated beneath his eyes. This seemed to make him angry as both of his hands balled into fists and began to shake. A portrait of an extremely large male aristocrat began to laugh rather heartily at Fenrir. He had turned red in the face and was coughing due to the intensity of his mirth. Fenrir struck the painting with one fist, breathing heavily as he pulled away. Droplets of blood and shards of glass fell to the floor. Not bothering to say goodbye to his hosts Fenrir grabbed his cloak and fled the large manor house without a second glance. Never again would he trust a human. _Never_ again.

"Wait!" a voice behind him called.

Alecto had come after him. Fenrir allowed himself to wait as she caught up, wearing her travelling cloak to protect against the warmth. She looked at him imploringly.

"What?" he snarled.

"I just wanted to say that I- I am sorry," Alecto replied.

"Too late."

He began to walk away.

"No please!" Alecto grabbed onto his arm. "I didn't have a choice! I- I had to make it look like I had rejected you. People would have talked."

"While there was nobody in the room? Nobody except you and I?"

"They would have found a way to listen, I know they would. You of all people know how Rodolphus is! I couldn't risk my family finding out about us, Fenrir. You've got to understand"

"'Us'? What do you mean 'us'?"

Alecto looked taken aback. "I mean you and I together, of course."

A smile appeared on Fenrir's face as he reached up to stroke Alecto's cheek.

"Oh, my dear," he began. "There is no us. In fact we shall never be an 'us' again. You humans think you can play with emotions and still get your way? Well… I shall no longer be your play thing. Goodbye, Alecto."

"Wh- what?" All colour had left her cheeks.

"You look so shocked and I can't think why," Fenrir sneered. "Did you assume that I would allow you to treat me thus and _still_ wish to be your lapdog? Do you think that I have no pride because of what I am? The truth is, Alecto, that I loved you. But under no circumstance would I usually let a human treat me in such a manner and live. Be thankful that I haven't torn your throat out. You disgust me."

This time it was Alecto whose expression turned to pain. Tears welled up in her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. Fenrir turned and began to walk back down the garden path, heading towards the huge black iron-wrought gates. As he reached the end of the path Alecto collided with him, knocking him to the ground. They were in full view of the manor and if anybody were to look outside then they would see the two of them intertwined upon the floor.

"Listen to me, Fenrir Greyback," Alecto spat. "The truth is that you _are_ beneath me. Yes, you are. Yet despite that I do love you. We have both said unforgivable things to one another tonight. If this is to be the end of us then we _will_ make it memorable."

He struggled to sit up as she was still straddling him. "What did you have in mind?"

Alecto smiled wickedly and stood up, holding out her hand to Fenrir who took it immediately. They walked down the small lane away from the huge manor house hand in hand. When they reached the end of a deserted alleyway Fenrir took Alecto in his arms. She placed her hands either side of his face and the two began to kiss earnestly. Fenrir began to squeeze her derriere with both hands as Alecto exclaimed with pleasure. The two turned on the spot, disappearing into nothingness, needing to be alone.


End file.
